With the development of display technology and the increase of people's pursuit for entertainment, 3D display technology has caused concerns among certain segments of the display-producing market. The common principle utilized in producing 3D images is providing different images to the left eye and the right eye respectively. The methods of implementing this principle mainly include spectrophotometric methods, time division, and complementary color method.
At present, in 3D displays employing the time division method, in order to increase display quality, backlight unit (BLU) scanning is generally used to drive the 3D display, and a two-short side backlight unit operates in cooperation with the BLU scanning so as to reduce 3D cross talk and improve display quality. Specifically, referring to FIG. 1, a conventional side-light type backlight unit comprises a cooling plate 1′, a light source 2′, and a light guide plate 3′ arranged above the cooling plate 1′ as well as an optical film material 4′, wherein the light source 2′ comprises a circuit board 21′ and a LED lamp 22′ on the circuit board 21′, the light source 2′ is arranged at the side of a light incident surface 31′ of the light guide plate 3′, and the LED lamp 22′ is arranged opposite to the light incident surface 31′ of the light guide plate 3′, such that the light emitted by the LED lamp 22′ can reach the light guide plate 3′ better, so as to provide a light source for the 3D display device. However, limited by the structure of the conventional two-short side backlight unit, BLU scanning in 3D state may result in a relatively low luminance of 3D display and influence the 3D display effect.